


Empire of Kings

by Mikamod



Series: The circle we call rebirth [1]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Multi, Organized Crime, Reincarnation, has some connections to a Band of Brothers reincarnation au i have going., the reincarnation au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tales of the King reincarnates from their first lives to the most recent. </p><p>The most recent being a group of professional criminals, besides Elliot, he's an artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. With a fluttering heart (Cassy Sledge)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and I mean no disrespect. This is based off the fictionalized events in the show and the actors portrayal of said events not the real men.

Cassy had a weak heart, it was no secret, everyone in the business knew it. After all the scar that torn down her chest, adoring her sternum, was a dead give away. Not that many took her lightly anymore. She was her mothers daughter, after all. Clever and dangerous when need be. Kind and gentle when ever she could be, after all she found ruling through fear ended with a knife in someone's back. She tried to avoid violence when she could, she's never had a stomach for it but understood that sometimes it was the only way.

She was the heir to the Sledge crime family, no relation to the family of one Eugene Sledge after all none of the reincarnations are biologically related to their past lives. Ironic as that was since they were all born near their past lives, but her mother was the first of the crime family to be born in Alabama her grandfather was from Chicago. Though sometimes she swears she hears the man telling her to stop what she's doing that they didn't need more blood on their shared soul. 

Though she didn't think they realized that her heart was a pain in the ass. Though thankfully she didn't have a pacemaker a slow heart wasn't the problem. She was born with a large hole in her heart, when Cassy took the time to be poetic she thinks maybe it's symbolic. Since Sledge had a emotional hole ripped out of his heart by the war maybe that manifested in her own heart this time around.

But the people around her knew how to handle it, and each played their own part. Like Jason Philips who would pull her to race him when they were children, and sometimes when they were adults. Who had practically been in the cradle with her, Always willing to go and play silly , childish games no matter how old the two friends were. It broke her heart to send him up north to the How reincarnates but she thought it for the best.

Of course there was Flynn Haldane. The one person she'd always relied on, the man who swear to protect the little red-haired girl he'd meet. He was always there with his guiding voice reminding her that she needed to slow down every now and again. He taught her to fight and to cook. Flynn was the one to bring her back to Cassy when Eugene's memories start to surge and claw at her mind. 

She'd never be able to live with out Evan. His reckless accent daring her to take a chance or two, reminding her to take her medication. More forceful after he and Flynn had to practically shove the pills down her throat once. The melodies her produce on the various instruments and the way way he looked at her and Flynn, later adding Elliot and C.J in, like they were all the family he needed. 

She could remember almost dying her blood struggling to pump through her body, until a pair of startling blue eye's belonging to a Cajun thief saved her life, and in gratitude she offered him a place, or her mother had as Cassy and C.J had both been barley teenagers when it had happened. He never left after that, soon small touches became soft kisses, becoming moments that sent her heart souring in the best way. Cade, who understood her heart had space for two, love for two people inside of it. There it was strong. Maybe he understood cause his heart was made for two too.

Elliot, their sweet Texan artist. He would trace her scar, leaving ink and pencil lead smeared on it. As he told her how beautiful he found the damaged skin. How without it the three wouldn't have meet, since the surgery that left it saved Cassy's life. The last piece to her and C.J's insane puzzle, the part that made each of them whole. These two wonderful fools Cassy couldn't help but trust with her fluttering heart. Whose arms she felt undeniably safe in. 

It felt amazing to have these people in her life. Cassy's little hob-cob family. People who cared about her, enough to understand that while her heart was physically damaged, it still beat proudly, defiantly. That she was strong, but need them in her life or she'd fall apart. 

-END-


	2. Lead stained hands. (Elliot Burgin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Burgie ends up as a retired Marine comic artist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many references to other shows.

Elliot found he couldn't stay home in Cove after he finished his military service, the town already had to many vets in it with the same lost thoughts as himself, to many people he knew growing up who wanted to know what happened but had heard the same story a hundred times. So he moved, saying good-bye to his mother for a second time as he started to drive east stopping in a town ,in Alabama, named Montevallo. Elliot set up in a apartment and worked on his portfolio but found it lacking a little.

So he started to frequent a small dinner that was a short walk away and took to sketching the occupants mostly the regulars. Such as two Germans he assumed were brothers, one blond the other albino, who often meet with a quiet Canadian and an easily excited Italian. The contrast of the four made for interesting art, and some humorous scenes. 

Two tables over was typically occupied by four Frenchmen, they seemed to be new to country as none of them could speak with out a thick accent, which more often than not confused the poor high school-er waitress, but the group seemed to be cops and work together. One of them liked to flirt with her while the others just look like it was doomed to fail.

The most interesting pair was two women that would sit at the end of the counter right by his table. Both had accent that were out of place but not as much as the other patrons. The black haired girl had a strong Cajun lit to her words, she spoke soft and steady like her words were meant to comfort people. She sometimes help the four Frenchmen and the waitress figure things out. The redhead definitely wasn't from the area her words a odd mix of Philly and Jersey, all loud and sharp. They made a visual pair, everything about them in contrast.

They were joined most of the time by a handsome Cajun man who apparently grew up with the black haired girl, he never talked about his work but he like to make the northern blush and would, like clockwork, be told of by the other woman. They were sometimes joined by other people like a couple consisting of a browned haired man and a curly haired blond. 

They seemed to know the cook, who was probably the reason he kept coming back to this dinner. It wasn't just the food which was mind blowing or her personality which was amazingly sweet but she had a habit of shoving her foot in her mouth so to speak. To be honest she made a great model, or muse, or whatever you wanted to call it. Her deep red hair was braided back when she'd come in for her shift or when she got out of the kitchen to talk with everyone. Her apron hid the subtle cures of her body, she certainly wasn't busty or an hourglass. She was on the thinner side giving her a delicate look, like a bird. But it wasn't her very beautiful looks that held his attention, it was her eyes. They were on their own unremarkable a simple light shade of brown, but they were oddly familiar. Like looking at the eyes of an old friend, of someone he could trust with his life.

He jolted as a hand landed on her shoulder and oh there she was. "Do you want to sit with everyone? I mean you're always looking over?" "Uh." Nice going Elliot, why to impress the pretty girl. "Oh! I'm Cassy." She held out her hand to shake his, her arm stiff like she wasn't used to the action. "Elliot." He didn't notice that he had still had lead on his hand until he saw it on hers. She lead him over after he gathered up his sketchbook and pencils.

She pointed to each person as she introduced them to him. "This is Marie, her girlfriend Amy." The two waved half-hearty as Marie seemed too busy trying to still trying to sneak more food on Amy's plate. "That is Cade." "C.J" Cassy ignored her friend's correction. Simply smiling at him before laying a swift kiss to the man's lips. 

The days passed like this, as he became close to the group. It wasn't two months months later that Cassy and C.J sat him down, with a simple question if he'd be willing to go on a date with them. As a trio. He blushed and stammered a little not expecting the two to be so straight forward. But he accepted, after all who could say no to these two?


	3. One night in New Orleans (Cade Shelton)

Cade hadn't know Cassy her whole life, not like Jay or Flynn who've always been there or Evan who came along when she was still tiny. He'd been to busy in the swaps, busy following Marie Roe around. While Cade never knew what it meant to be hungry he did know the criminal world, his aunt was one of the best black hats around, a great con artist too. She let him sit with her on nights when his dad was tied up at work since his mama had walked out his dad play both mom and dad, playing the parts well.

Cade first met her when she was kidnapped in New Orleans, they had stashed her in an old wreched house that kids would take turns daring each other to go into to, try and see how long the person could stay in. 

Cade stood alone his aunt had brought him but had a 'Job' so he had wondered down to the house.

He watched quietly as the men tried to extract answers from the 14 year old, at first merely threating her, which turned into fists and kicks. Cade watched as this girl refused to give in, spouting nonsense and random facts while her captors just grew angrier.

It amused him to see this thin bird fight against the hounds circling her. She almosted looked like someone else, something else, like nothing they could do would faze her. After one almost broke her nose the men left her there, saying that they be back later so Cade had taken his chance.

He'd cut her hands free, pulling out the gag from her mouth, he listened to her gasp of breath as she took in sweet oxygen. He could finally see her face, the light dusting of freakles across her nose, her eyes reminded him of something strange, perhaps it was the glassy look to them. Her hair seemed to dull for her, a little too dark from the sweat and blood. 

He carried her after they found that she was too weak to walk, she seemed ashamed meekly tapping her chest when she explained that she'd missed doses of her heart medication. Blood wasn't flowing as it was supposed too, her fingers were cold to the touch but he dealt with it.

"Ain't you gonna tell me your name?" He listened to her breathing, could feel her heart against his back. "Mines C.J or Cade-James as my Père calls me." 

"Cassandra, or Cassy. Nice to meet you Cade."  
Cade liked the way her accent sounded around is name. 

"Cassy fits you better. Cassandra sounds to old." He smiled talking to keep her awake. She laughed a little.  
"I'm named after Cassandra of Troy. She was a Greek oracle according to myths."

They worked their way into the main city, Cassy guiding him to were she though someone would be able to get her. Low and behold there were two 18 year olds in a warehouse, a blond and brunette that rushed to them reliving Cade of his burden. She looked even smaller in the blonds arms all he though about was how natural in looked for him to be caring for Cassy like she was his own child. 

He didn't see them for sometime after that, maybe a month before the blond was at his door telling him that the Sledge family would like to have him as a guest. The drive was awkward but he smiled when he saw the girl again. He stayed over most summers and some Christmases.

The next time he looked so closely at Cassy it was because she had kissed him, her freckles had faded for the most part, her eyes were calm and her hair was bright reminding him of a cardinal's feathers. She smiled unabashed with his hand over her heart, its rythm a steady beat instead of the hummingbird fluttering he could still feel against his back. 

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy the ot3 is done.

**Author's Note:**

> face-claims and other info for it can be found on my tumblr ideasandrps, Elliot and C.J's still have to be posted cause i can't find face-claims for them. Rami and Martin have difficult faces to kinda get someone similar but different.


End file.
